jontronshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Normal Boots
Normal Boots is a website that began the careers of Jon, alongside fellow YouTubers, Austin Hargrave (PBG), The Completionist, and Continue?. History Formation Normal Boots began with JonTron and PBG as the first shows that were featured on the site. The Completionist and Continue were added on at a later date. Each video began with the logo advertising the site. The videos were mainly uploaded to Youtube or Blip and then linked to the site. More shows were later added to the website, like Indie Games Spotlight and Did You Know Gaming. Closure Normal Boots was later closed due to Jon and the other members seeing how Youtube was a better way of being paid by posting their reviews. The website was closed down with a picture of the Last Supper with Jon in place of Jesus and the other shows casts behind the disciples, with three of the disciples as angry fans saying "Can You Believe This Shit"http://web.archive.org/web/20130112231716/http://www.normalboots.com/ The website is still available to view with links and by use of the wayback machine. Reopening On January 25, 2014, Jon, Austin, Jirard, and the Continue? crew relaunched the site with new art, a new logo and exclusive videos. Their reasoning for relaunching the site is due to YouTube's copyright infringement. New shows were added to the website, such as ProJared and Satchbag. A new format used on the website made it easier to use and featured more pixel art than before. JonTron's Departure Following his controversial statements in a January 27, 2017, Jon felt it would be in the best interest of everyone for him to step down from NormalBoots indefinitely. Both Jon and Jirard confirmed that the timing of the departure was purely coincidental, with Jon's career moving further away from a video game-centered content. Although Jon is no longer considered an active participant of Normal Boots, he is still considered an honorary member. ProJared Controversy and Resignation In yet another case of controversy, Jared Knabenbauer, better known as "ProJared" was seemingly fired from his position at NormalBoots on May 9, 2019. The circumstances surrounding these events involved a confirmed case of infidelity with his now ex-wife, as well as at least two accusations of Jared soliciting inappropriate photos from underage fans. Sachbag ended up leaving NormalBoots due to the controversy, not wanting to associate with the group amidst the allegations On August 27, 2019, Jared finally broke his silence in a YouTube video explaining his side of the story. He revealed that he wasn't actually fired from NormalBoots, and instead he willingly resigned so as to avoid dragging any of the other creators on the site by proxy. The video used evidence to prove the most damning allegations untrue, though Jared also admitted that he was partially to blame. Shows Current *Peanut Butter Gamer *Continue? *The Completionist *Did You Know Gaming? Former * JonTron * ProJared https://twitter.com/NormalBoots/status/1126616736675983360 * Satchbag's Goods Logo Throughout the website's lifespan and subsequent revival, the logo has changed. First Logo (2010-2011) The original logo for normal boots had thin red and blue pixel text reading "Normal" and "Boots" respectively, and a pair of pixel art brown boots between the words, all displayed on a white background. Second Logo (2011-2012) The second version of the logo was a minor update from the previous version. The background has been changed to a green one (the very same green that this wiki's previous colour scheme was based on!), the pixel letters were made more defined and the boots were made brighter and more detailed. This logo would be used all the way up to the shutdown of NormalBoots. Third Logo (2014-Present) The third, and to date, current version of the NormalBoots logo debuted with the revival of the NormalBoots website and for many, was first seen in Jon's Hercules Games video.. The logo is radically different from the previous two. It features a much simpler design for the boots, and the text has been relocated under the boots, made thicker, and changed to a uniform white colour. The green background has been given a softer tone as well. A vector graphic version of this logo is also used from time to time. Trivia *Caddicarus originally wished to be a part of Normal Boots, with his first video being submitted for entry. His entry was not accepted, a move he presently agrees with due to dissatisfaction with his old work. Caddicarus would eventually join Normal Boots' sister group, "Hidden Block". *Indie Games Spotlight is the only show that has not returned to Normal Boots since its revival. Links *Website *Facebook *Twitter Reference Category:Websites